


Bloom (Bonus Track)

by brewstr



Series: song inspired Tallster one shots [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewstr/pseuds/brewstr
Summary: wanted to do some more of these but didn't want to keep adding a bunch of chapters to the original. might keep it to 1-3 per post--I don't know yet.all three in the last were R.E.M. songs and this is one by The Paper Kites





	Bloom (Bonus Track)

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do some more of these but didn't want to keep adding a bunch of chapters to the original. might keep it to 1-3 per post--I don't know yet.
> 
> all three in the last were R.E.M. songs and this is one by The Paper Kites

Rays of sunlight on the bed below the window wake Ben from a dream forgotten as his eyes open. The silvery sheets shift over his legs as they stretch and recoil. He sighs and drags himself to sit up. He is immediately aware of the warmth of the sunlight on his bare back, it lulls his wakefulness and nearly pulls him into sleep again. He puts a hand up to massage his face and the back of his neck, working the heaviness from his head. He is not aware of the rustling of the sheets beside him until he feels fingers trace up to his shoulder and slide down again.

Caleb likes to watch the way Ben's muscles move beneath his skin as he lifts his arms to stretch them, groaning softly with the strain. The sunshine makes his skin glow in Caleb's blurry, sleepy vision. To the touch, the skin is hot from sleep. Ben lets Caleb's fingers count up his spine. He looks about himself contentedly, taking in every detail, every aspect. The blue walls they painted together. One of Ben's old t-shirts still bore the stains of a paint fight. Sunlight extends to the rug beside the bed. One of those polyester shag rugs that were impossibly soft. Caleb had insisted on buying it. Caleb's beat-up guitar is propped in the corner. Ben is a slower learner when it comes to music, but Caleb is patient with him.  

Caleb moves to coil himself around Ben's back, slipping an arm across his stomach and burying his face in the sheets by Ben's thigh. Ben laces his fingers through the back of the hand at his waist. He is close and warm. Ben feels safe and worries seem beyond recall. There is heaven in mornings like this, sun and quiet and Caleb.

 


End file.
